natural_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Races of the Natural World
Tieflings are the race who are half-human and half-demon. They can be the children of human and demons, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans or the can appear more demon like, Or, they can be combining demonic energies with the human soul. They are normally on the side of their demonic parent. Neptieflings: Neptieflings is the race who are half-demon and half-angel. they are the children of angels and demons, they are very rare for demons and angels hate themselves to much normally to have a child, they can appear as an angel or demon. It is believed that this race is in fact one of the strongest but they have the control to be apart of any army they want rather or not it is apart of one of their parents armies , they normally hate both angels and demons. Angels: Angels: angels have holy weapons that is given to them when they're born , you can't use a holy weapon unless it is to protect someone but you gain a lot of power from these weapons but these weapon use your grace to keep its form if you think of killing someone your weapon will vanish unless u want to save someone it will become stronger. Demons: Demons are malevolent spirits that are the direct opposites to Angels. They are creatures of torment some enjoy the pain of others they are hated by all the other realm creatures along with the Natural world's creatures they are the main reason for the barrier breaking and the humans nearly being wiped out(edited) Nekos: Nekos are half human and half cat they have good agility and speed they have sharp claws to scratch with and they can move quick at night they are more active at night there weakness is loud sounds with high frequency. Pure-Blood Vampire: Pureblood vampires get stronger by drinking the blood of a sacrificial bride. During a full moon, pureblood vampires can fly and can always teleport. Pureblood vampires also have fast healing and healing saliva. Pureblood vampires can only die by having their heads cut off and major injuries to the body. Sometimes they can summon familiars. Impure Vampires: Impure Vampires: Impure vampires are similiar to pureblood vampires except they were turned into vampires instead of being born vampires. While impure vampires can still heal quickly, it is not as fast as pureblood's and they do not have healing saliva. Impure vampires can teleport and fly during a full moon. It is much easier to kill an impure vampire. Werewolves: Werewolves: to become a werewolf you must either be born one or be bitten by one werewolves get the senses of a dog, they also gain speed and power but werewolves must not get hit with silver cause it is like a poison to them and can badly wound or kill if not treated correctly. Werewolves have the ability to sometimes sense when other creatures of the realm are near such as demons and nekos and so on though it is hard fr them to tell when a vampire is near because vampires are too human like Humans: There are very few humans left on this plante due to the Natural World's beings coming to this world humans can be strong but are weaker then most Natural World beings but with enough training they can be a still weak but good match.